Razors
by soupus
Summary: Based on the Demi Lovato cutting fiasco/lies but turned Mitchie. Rehab, self-harm, girl love, friendship, trust, betrayal, sex, drugs, LOVE. Pairings: Mitchie/OC, Mitchie/Shane, Nate/OC. REAL SUMMARY INSIDE. WARNING/DISCLAIMER INSIDE.
1. Welcome to Prosperity

**Full Summary: Mitchie didn't think anyone would notice the marks on her wrists but they did. She thought she would hate Prosperity but upon meeting Devin she knew things would be ok. Devin became Mitchie's best friend and someone she admired. She was in Prosperity too but she knew what she was doing. Mitchie soon finds herself feeling for Devin things she shouldn't. When Mitchie starts to get visits from Shane and Nate things between her and Devin get complicated and one Gray finds himself in love.**

**(Mitchie is already famous in this story and the guys are brothers.)**

**DISCLAIMER: This story is completely fictional. I used the recent accusations or Demi practicing self-harm because it inspired me to write this story.  
I AM NOT saying that Demi is a cutter and will never think so.  
I do not mean to offend anyone with this story or the themes mentioned.  
Prosperity is a fictional rehab center and Daniella and Mathew Graziano are fictional characters.**

**

* * *

**

Mitchie sat in the center of her bed looking down at her wrists; the only light coming in to the room was the moon peeping through a sliver in her drapes. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. How could she have flaunted them so openly and let people in on her deepest and darkest secret? How could she?

Her publicist had made up a story about bracelets but she knew not everyone was going to believe it. They looked too legit and that was because they were.

She had kept them covered so well, wearing bracelets or covering up with makeup, until the day of Tess' party that is. That day she was photographed wearing her plaid dress and showing off the marks on her wrist.

Nobody had noticed until just a few days ago where 'Mitchie Torres Cutter' got over 68,000 searches within just a few hours.

Her family hadn't talked to her about it yet but she knew it was only a matter of time.

She hadn't really been out since the rumors had started circulating and hadn't seen any of her friends. Shane and Nate had called her repeatedly and Caitlyn had come to see her but she ignored the calls and told her mom she didn't want to see anyone.

This was just too embarrassing and too personal. If Disney found out they wouldn't take it lightly and she feared losing her career over something like this.

Why did she do it though?

She was known to be the happiest girl. She was rarely photographed without a smile and had amazing people surrounding her all the time.

The truth was though that deep down inside she was falling apart. She had openly admitted to having self-esteem issues in the past but it almost seemed like they never went away. As amazing as this all was she was getting overwhelmed. People had no shame in asking her to do this or that and she felt like she had to agree to everything. It was all beginning to be too much and nobody saw her as just Mitchie anymore; she was Mitchie Torres, teen super star.

She was getting pulled from every direction and she had to please everyone. She never had a moment to herself and just wanted everything to stop. Outside she was all smiles but inside she wanted to scream.

The pressure was getting to her.

Pressure to be thin, pressure to be nice, pressure to be perfect.

She wasn't perfect though, she never would be.

Everything changed so fast.

Her parents treated her differently, her sister treated her differently and even Caitlyn treated her differently.

She wanted her old friend back.

She wanted to have a conversation that didn't involve talking about her career or her future.

She just wanted a real friend. She wanted somebody that didn't care about her fame or money or the fact that she knew the Connect 3.

She wanted a fresh start.

Her room door slowly opened and her mom poked her head inside.

"Mitchie, sweetie?"

"Yeah mom?" Mitchie asked, her eyes still focused on her wrists.

"Mitchie we wanted to talk," Connie said, walking in with Patrick and Marcia at her side.

"Ok."

Marcia flipped the light switch and they sat down around the somber Mitchie.

"Mitchie we need to talk about what's been going on. Why didn't you tell us you were doing this?"

Mitchie shrugged, saying nothing.

"You can't hurt yourself Mitchie, this just isn't you."

"And how do you know what I am? Nowadays the only thing you care about is what venue I'm singing at or what show I'm going to be on. You've never noticed I cut until those rumors came out and we live in the same house!" Mitchie snapped.

"Mitchie how long have you been doing it?"

"A long time mom."

"Can you stop?"

Mitchie stayed silent.

"Mitchie I don't like seeing you like this," Marcia said, putting her hand on Mitchie's.

"I can't help it. It helps me deal with everything going on."

"Mitchie you need to show us where else you've cut."

"I don't want to."

"Would you feel more comfortable if Patrick left?"

Mitchie slowly nodded and Patrick stood up, giving Mitchie a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Mitchie moved off her bed and pulled her shirt over her head followed by her pants. There were cuts on her stomach and going up her thighs.

Connie choked on a set of tears and Marcia tried to comfort her.

"Like I said, I've been doing it for a long time."

"Mitchie we need to get you help."

And so they spoke to Disney, Mitchie's publicist Derek, and her record label and they decided to send Mitchie to Prosperity, a crisis center Wes Covina, California.

It would all be kept quiet and everyone would think Mitchie was in Texas on a break.

Mitchie didn't want to go at first but noticed she didn't have a choice.

The drive up was silent.

Marcia, Connie and Patrick all sat in the car, trying to make conversation but failing miserably. When they got to Prosperity they showed the family around. It was a very upscale rehab center, Mitchie there courtesy of Disney. The place had a dining room, music room, super patio and an Olympic sized pool. The tall ledges gave the guests full privacy and there really was a calm atmosphere around.

"Down this wing we have the rooms and this one right here is yours," the guide, Jane, said as she pulled open one of the room doors. "All rooms are full sized with their own bathroom and plenty of closet space. Your room has a balcony with a view of the pool and you also have a sitting area."

"Why are there two sets of everything?" Connie asked, looking at the two queen-sized beds, desks and closets.

"Here at Prosperity our guests share rooms."

"We thought she was still going to have her own room."

"I'm sorry but we don't show any favoritism or give any guests special treatment. Mitchie is just another guest here, just like everyone else."

"Yeah mom, I am," Mitchie said. "This is fine, thanks."

"Well why don't you get yourself settled in here and I'll have someone bring your boxes in so you can make this feel more like home," Jane said.

Mitchie nodded before Jane walked away, talking to her parents.

Marcia walked into the room and stood in front of Mitchie.

"So what do you think about it?" Marcia asked, sitting down on Mitchie's bed.

"I think it's the place I'm forced to spend the next three months in."

"Well do you like it?"

"I guess it's all right."

Marcia looked over her shoulder to the other side of the room.

"Guess you have a roommate already."

"Yep."

"Hope she isn't some freak."

"Don't be mean Marcia."

"Mitchie we are getting ready to go," Connie said, walking back into the room.

"Oh ok."

Mitchie hugged everyone then stepped back.

"I guess I'll see you around."

"We'll visit every weekend and if you ever have an emergency just call."

"OK mom."

Connie hugged her once more before leaving.

Mitchie fell back on her bed and sighed before turning to the other side of the room, the side closest to the balcony. Mitchie walked over to it and examined it.

The bed had sheets of black, purple and yellow and hanging straight above the bed frame was a vintage poster of Aerosmith. Her eyes shifted to the desk where a Macbook rested. The side of the room was pretty neat aside from a few sneakers lingering by the desk.

"Are you looking for something?" somebody suddenly asked from behind.

Mitchie turned around to find a girl looking back at her.

"No I was just…" Mitchie started but the girl put her hand up.

"It's ok, I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry, I was just curious."

The girl walked by Mitchie and sat down on her bed.

"I would be too."

"So I'm guessing you're my roommate."

"I am. I'm Devin."

"Mitchie."

"I know who you are."

"Does that bother you?" Mitchie asked, worry in her voice.

Devin looked older and way too edgy to be a Disney fan. She looked like she would laugh at anything Mitchie did and make her feel like crap for being some Disney princess.

Devin simply shrugged before looking over to the door.

"Where do I put these?" a guy holding Mitchie's boxes asked.

"On the floor is fine."

The guy did so before walking out, shutting the door behind him.

Mitchie walked over to the boxes and opened one.

"I think somebody went through these," she said.

"They did," Devin said, now standing by Mitchie.

She crouched down and opened another one, showing it to Mitchie.

"They go through all the boxes to make sure you didn't bring any contraband. They call it a safety measure; we call it a huge invasion of privacy."

"Do you want to help me set everything up?"

"Sure."

The two girls started unloading the boxes and while Mitchie put up pictures and decorations Devin helped hang her clothes. They talked throughout the unloading process and Mitchie thought Devin was pretty cool and familiar. She learned that Devin was nineteen and a huge fan of music. She was really friendly but admitted that a lot of times people stayed clear of her because they thought she was mean.

"I'm sorry I don't walk around with a permanent smile on my face. I try sometimes but I just feel like an idiot always smiling," Devin said as she moved to the last box.

"Yeah I get what you mean. I guess in my line of work you need to be happy if not the boss with the ears won't be."

"To be honest I've never really seen anything you've been in so I wouldn't know."

"Then how do you know who I am?"

"I have a thirteen year old sister. If it's not Mitchie Torres it's Connect 3."

"I'm sorry for any pain I have put you through."

"It's ok, I've learned to tune her out."

"You must think I'm pretty lame huh?"

"Eh, I'm warming up to you."

Mitchie smiled widely before sitting down on the bed.

"I can tell you I am definitely borrowing some of your clothes," Devin said with a smile as she finished hanging up the last shirt.

Mitchie chuckled.

"No problem."

Devin walked back to her side of the room and pulled the balcony door open.

"Have you been outside yet?" she asked as she walked out.

"Not really," Mitchie said, coming to her side.

"Do you want a grand tour?"

"Sure."

"Follow me."

Devin started out of the room and Mitchie followed. She walked through the entire facility and showed Mitchie everything.

"I'm guessing somebody like you will be spending a lot of time in the music room," Devin said.

"To be honest I just want to relax here."

"Well you'll relax and go to meetings of course."

"Meetings?"

"Yeah. They make you go to meetings every day from one to three. There you talk about whatever your problem may be and they help you or as they say, 'guide you', to making the right decisions in life."

"Sounds fun," Mitchie said sarcastically.

"It's annoying."

"How long have you been here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"One week."

"Really? You seem like you know this place really well."

"Well I haven't really done anything but walk around or be in my room."

"You don't socialize?"

"Since I've been here I've been called a bitch about eight times and gotten third degree glares from every girl. All guys think about in here is how to get a girl laid and to be honest I'm not up for that."

"Why are they calling you that?"

"Girls here are catty, scratch that, they're bitches. They're mad that their rich parents stuck them in here and take it out on other people."

"But why is it you specifically?"

"Because I don't care what any of them do or say. I'm not here for them, I'm here for me. They form these little cliques and it's ridiculous. Between the snobs and the dickheads I feel like I'm back in high school. I decided to just keep to myself and let my time pass."

"Are you upset that you have to share a room with me?"

"No, of course not. Just don't be like them, please."

"I promise I'm the farthest thing from them. I actually used to be bullied back in school. It got so bad that I ended up being homeschooled. I just don't understand why people need to be so mean."

"Neither do I. That or expectations. My parents had my entire life planned out for me by the time I was five. They wanted me to be just like them."

"What are they?"

"Um my parents are Daniella and Mathew Graziano."

Mitchie's eyes nearly popped out of her head. The Graziano's were possibly the most famous Hollywood power couple of the moment and probably for a long time to come. Mathew was an Academy Award winner and Daniella a Golden Globe winner. They were both accomplished and just getting started.

"They're amazing! I look up to your mom. Oh my gosh I can't believe it."

"You're starting to sound like my little sister when it comes to you."

"I'm sorry it's just… they're so good."

"Thanks and they really are. I just don't want to be them."

"That's why you looked so familiar. I've seen pictures of you at premieres and online."

"Yeah Perez Hilton is one of my biggest fans."

"Really?"

Devin scoffed.

"No, he hates me. He's always talking shit about me. I confronted him once and he was too scared to say anything to my face. The minute I got in here he posted it. It was supposed to be a secret but nothing stays a secret in any of these places."

"You think people will find out about me?"

Devin looked at Mitchie and gave her an honest shrug.

"For the sake of your career I hope not. It doesn't matter whether or not people know I'm in here, they already thought I was bad. I wouldn't worry too much though. It's not like you took naked pictures right?" Devin asked with a smile, giving Mitchie a wink before walking outside.

It was close to midnight already. Mitchie had made the trip late because they didn't want anybody to notice them leaving.

The yard was empty except for a couple security guards. Prosperity had an eleven o' clock curfew for its guests but nobody really followed it so the security guards just let the girls walk by.

They walked up to the small hill and laid back, looking up at the sky.

"You know we've been talking for a while now and you haven't once asked me what I am in for," Mitchie said.

"Are you upset that I haven't?"

"No, I'm just curious as to why you haven't. Usually the first thing people ask when you talk about being in rehab is why you were there."

"Well I think that's personal. Nobody needs to know your business and I'm not going to intrude and ask."

"Wow, that's really sweet of you."

"Thanks. I know it's not easy coming here and my first day I was cursing the world and hated it. You're really young and it must be hard for you. I know you may think it's weird that I offer my help but I am here if you need me. We're going to be spending a lot of time together and I think it's best to have someone to rely on and trust in here. You can trust me."

"I know that. We've known each other for only a few hours and I already feel comfortable with you."

Devin turned to Mitchie and smiled.

"So do I and that's why I'm going to tell you that I'm here because of an attempt at suicide."

"You… you tried to kill yourself?" Devin nodded. "How?"

"Pills. Unfortunately I didn't take enough. I woke up in the hospital and they actually had me tied down. I felt like the biggest idiot. There is nothing worse than failing at suicide."

"Why'd you do it though?"

"My parents have put so much pressure on me since I was a kid. When I got older paparazzi started following me around. You know I started cutting at fifteen?" she asked, more saying than asking. "Nobody ever knew though. I did a few on my arm but I knew I would get caught if I continued there so I started on my legs. Sometimes I would walk around the house in short shorts or put my arms near my parents' faces to see if they noticed but they never did. People don't know how hard it is to be who they want you to be. I try so hard but it's like it's never enough."

"Devin I know exactly what you're saying."

Mitchie pulled her sleeves up, revealing her scars.

"That's why you're in here isn't it?"

Mitchie nodded.

"The pressure was getting to me and it was the only way that I could relieve the stress. I was never planning on letting anyone see or know but I accidentally wore a dress with short sleeves and forgot to cover up. At first nobody noticed but then someone must have looked closer into the pictures and the rumors started flying. We had this big meeting with my record label and Disney and they decided this was the best idea and now here I am."

"I'm sorry Mitchie."

"You don't have to be, neither of us should be. They should have never put so much pressure on us in the first place. They just don't understand."

Devin nodded.

"Nobody does."

A light was suddenly shining in their eyes and a security guard walked up to them.

"Hey guys, it's time for you to go inside."

Devin sighed and stood up, extending her hand to Mitchie.

"They tell you to make yourself feel at home but they have security guards telling you what to do."

"Don't start Devin," the security guard said.

Devin put her hands up as if saying she was cool before walking down the hill.

"Goodnight ladies," he called after them.

"Night."

When they got to the room Devin jumped into the shower while Mitchie made her bed.

"I hope you don't mind but I fall asleep with the TV on," Devin said as she got into her bed.

"That's not a problem."

Mitchie switched the light off while Devin turned on the TV, putting it on mute.

"Goodnight," Devin said.

"Night."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Devin?" Mitchie called out.

"Yeah?"

"Out of all the people that could have been my roommate I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad to have you too Mitchie."

Mitchie smiled to herself before shutting her eyes, soon falling asleep.

* * *

"It's been a week and we haven't heard from Mitchie," Shane said to Nate as he paced back and forth in his room. He and Mitchie had grown to be best friends and her not calling him or answering his calls was not like her at all.

"I know, I'm starting to worry."

"Maybe we should go to her house."

"Should we call first?"

"She isn't answering remember?"

"Right, let's go then."

Shane and Nate hopped into Shane's car and drove to Mitchie's house.

"Yes she's here," Nate said when they saw Mitchie's car in the driveway. She had gotten it less than two weeks ago so it was in perfect condition.

They got off the car and knocked on the door, Marcia answering.

"Guys!" she said, her eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"Mitchie hasn't answered any of our calls and we were worried. Can we see her?"

"Um, she's not here."

"Where is she?"

"Um… Marcia."

"What? Why is she in Marcia?" Shane asked.

"Yeah and why didn't she tell us she was going?" Nate asked right after.

"She didn't? Oh well it must have slipped her mind then."

"Come on Marcia, Mitchie wouldn't forget to tell us something like that. Can you call her from your phone? I bet she'll answer you."

"Shane I can't right now, I'm kind of busy."

At that moment Marcia' phone started ringing, Mitchie's name flashing on the screen. Shane was quick to get a look at the picture and snatched the phone from Marcia before she could hide it.

"Hello?" he answered.

* * *

Mitchie hadn't spoken to Marcia all day so she decided to give her a ring. She was surprised to not hear Marcia answer though.

"Shane?" she asked after hearing the all too familiar voice.

"_Mitchie where are you? Marcia is acting all shady and keeps saying you're in Marcia. I know you would tell us if you went to Marcia so we aren't buying it. Is something wrong? Nate and I are worried about you._"

"Um…" Mitchie looked over to Devin who was lying down next to her with her laptop on her lap.

"What is it?" Devin asked in a whisper.

"Hold on a second Shane." Mitchie put her hand over the speaker. "It's Shane and he knows something is up."

"Tell him."

"Tell him?"

"Mitchie he's one of your best friends and I think he deserves to know." She stood up. "I'm going to go get us some brownies from the kitchen." She started to the door but stopped before walking out. "Tell him."

Mitchie sighed and took her hand off the speaker.

"There's something I have to tell you Shane…"


	2. Too Much of a Gap

**Please please please tell me what you think. I know it's been a while since I have written on this site but I'm back now and I want my old readers back, I missed you :).****

* * *

**

I can't believe it. I can't believe she was doing that and I never noticed," Shane said as he swerved through traffic.

"Shane calm down. She didn't want anyone to know. I mean Caitlyn and Marcia didn't know, doesn't that tell you something?" Nate asked.

"Caitlyn still doesn't know so you can't tell her until Mitchie does." Shane pulled up to the front gates of the estate. "Is this it?" he asked, looking up at the gates of Prosperity.

"I think so," Nate answered.

Shane told the gatekeeper who he was there to see and after five minutes of waiting he was let in.

When they walked in a few girls sauntered over to them. They brushed them off though and asked for Mitchie.

"You can follow me this way," Jane said.

The boys followed her upstairs and down the hall.

"Her door is the last one on the left."

"Thank you," Nate said before starting to walk down.

They knocked on the door and heard a soft 'come in' from the other side.

They opened the door but didn't see Mitchie anywhere. Instead they saw a pretty girl lying on the bed by the window.

"Oh sorry, we were told this was Mitchie's room," Shane said.

"It is."

The girl stood up and walked over to them.

"Mitchie is at a meeting but she should be back any minute now. I'm Devin, her roommate."

She extended her hand for Shane and Nate to take and they did.

"I'm Nate and this is my brother Shane."

"It's nice to meet you guys. I know Mitchie is going to be happy to see you. I didn't really know anything about you until she got here."

"You didn't know about us?" Shane asked almost shocked.

"No, all I knew was what you looked like. But Mitchie filled me in on everything Gray so I have a pretty good idea of how you guys are."

"So you're not a fan?" Shane questioned.

"Can't say I am."

Shane was taken about by how straightforward she was.

"Are you a fan of Mitchie's?"

"I'm not a fan, I'm a friend."

Shane scoffed rudely.

"Friend? What kind of friend can someone make in this place?" Shane asked, receiving an elbow in the stomach from Nate.

"Don't worry Nate, you don't need to elbow your brother in the stomach for the dumb remark he just made. Just because somebody goes to rehab doesn't make them a bad person. Everyone in here has a reason to be and they are here because they want help. Judgment wears worse than jealousy, remember that."

Mitchie walked into the room.

"Guys!" she yelled before hugging the boys. "Devin this is…"

"I already met them Mitchie and if you don't mind I'm gonna go now."

Devin gave Shane a disapproving look before walking out of the room.

"What happened?" Mitchie asked.

"Shane happened," Nate answered.

Mitchie smacked Shane's arm.

"What did you say to her Shane?"

"Nothing!" Shane complained. "Well she said that she was your friend and I kind of asked what kind of friend somebody could make in here."

Mitchie narrowed her eyes and scoffed.

"Are you stupid? Shane do you know how important she is to me? She's the only person in here that treats me like a regular human being. She understands me and is helping me through this. I really care about her Shane! Why do you have to be such a dick?"

"Mitchie did you ever think maybe she's only nice to you because you are famous? What if she's dangerous?"

"Shane I've shared a room with her for a week and I can tell you she's the sweetest person you could ever meet. She may look hardcore but she isn't and I doubt she's in it because I'm famous."

"What makes you say that?"

"Her parents are Mathew and Daniella Graziano." Both Shane and Nate's eyes widened. "Yeah. The last thing she is ever thinking about is fame." Mitchie shook her head. "Gosh I'm so mad at you I don't even want to look at you."

"Mitchie don't say that and I'm really sorry. I had no idea she was like that."

"You shouldn't have judged her Shane."

"I know I just want to make sure you're ok. Do you know how hurt I was when I found out you were hurting yourself? Mitchie you're one of my best friends and I didn't notice you were doing this. It just broke my heart to find out."

Mitchie sighed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Why'd you do it" Nate asked.

"I don't know." She walked over to her bed and sat down. "Everything came at me so fast. A year ago barely anybody knew my name and now I'm getting called out in the street and photographed everywhere I go. There was so much pressure on me… it just helped me feel better."

Shane and Nate sat down on either side of her and wrapped their arms around her.

"Mitchie we want to help you through this too."

"Thanks guys."

"You know we love you right?"

"Yes, I do."

"And I'm sorry about Devin. I promise I'll apologize to her whenever she comes back," Shane said.

"Thanks Shane but you probably won't see her around for a bit."

"Why?"

"Well she has an extra meeting she has to go to at three-thirty. She'll be gone for at least an hour."

"What meeting does she go to?"

"Um that's kind of private. It's not my place to tell."

"Then say no more," Nate said before Shane could press anymore. "So how's it been? Do you like it here?"

"It's all right. If I didn't have Devin I know things would be a lot worse."

"Do you have any other friends besides her?"

Mitchie shook her head.

"They aren't very nice here, the other girls that is. Devin and I just stick together and ignore everyone around us."

"So you guys really have gotten close, huh?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. It's still hard for me to believe that she's a patient here. She's so smart and headstrong."

"I guess we all make mistakes."

"Do you guys want to go outside? The yard is beautiful and it's nice out," Mitchie said.

"Sure."

They two boys stood up and waited for Mitchie to lead the way. As they walked through the building they got nods and smiles from girls. By the time they were outside they had a trail of five girls behind them.

"Wow, this is nice," Nate said as he took in the marvelous yard.

"Devin and I come out here at night and just lay down on the top of that hill and talk. I've told her things I've never told anyone before and she's done the same with me."

At the sound of that Shane grew jealous. She had known Mitchie for a while now and he was sure they told each other everything. Listening to Mitchie gush about how awesome Devin was and how much she trusted her got to him. Why couldn't she be like that with him?

"I'm glad you found such a great friend in here Mitchie," Nate said. "I hope we get to know Devin as well as you do."

Mitchie smiled.

"Thanks Nate, that means a lot to me."

Mitchie focused her attention on something behind the two boys and they turned around to see Devin walking over.

"Hey," Mitchie said before throwing her arms around Devin. "How'd it go?"

"It was fine," Devin answered, looking at Shane and Nate.

Mitchie still had her arms wrapped around Devin and was hugging her like a little kid hugging their mom. Devin rubbed Mitchie's back and smiled down at her, almost like a mom does with her kid.

"I was thinking about watching a movie or something. Do you guys want to join or are you busy?" Devin asked; her arm still around Mitchie.

"Guys?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, we'd love to," Nate answered.

Devin smiled and started inside, Mitchie never leaving the comfort of her arm.

* * *

As they walked inside Nate pulled Shane aside.

"Hey man, how about you apologize to Devin before we start watching the movie?" he asked.

"Do I have to?"

"You told Mitchie you would."

"Nate I'm not sure I trust her. I mean she seems kind of possessive of Mitchie. Did you see how she kept her arm around her the entire time?"

"Dude Mitchie was the one that wasn't letting go and besides, Devin's just protective of Mitchie. I like her. She seems really cool and I'm glad Mitchie has her in here. She's gorgeous too."

"What are you crushing on the rehab whore?"

"Excuse me?" a female voice said from behind.

Shane shut his eyes for a second before turning around, facing Mitchie and Devin.

"Shane…" Mitchie said with an obvious look of disappointment on her face.

"I'm suddenly not in the mood to watch a movie anymore," Devin said.

She walked past Shane and Nate and disappeared around the corner.

"Shane I can't believe you just said that!"

Mitchie went to walk around the boys but Nate stopped her.

"Can I talk to her?" he asked.

"Nate you don't really know her."

"Just let me talk to her, please."

Mitchie nodded.

"I think you two need to talk anyways," Nate said before jogging in the direction Devin went.

"Come on Shane, we do need to talk."

Shane cringed at Mitchie's tone before following Mitchie into her room.

"Mitchie I'm sorry."

"Shane you've been saying that too much since you got here. Why would you say that about Devin?"

"She just…" Shane thought about how he was going to word this. "Mitchie she just doesn't seem like the right kind of person to be friends with. She's older than you…"

"So are you."

"She's in rehab…"

"So am I. Shane if I trust that she is a good person then you should too. She's my friend and I was really excited about you coming today because I wanted you to meet her. It hurts me to see you treating her the way you are. I mean you really hurt her feelings Shane. This isn't you."

Shane sighed.

"It's just the shock of all this and I guess I'm just not used to being friends with somebody as hardcore as Devin."

"Shane she isn't even that hardcore."

"I saw a tattoo on the back of her neck."

"So? Stop being a kid and snap out of this mindset Disney has set for you. Not everything is perfect, you should know that. There are people out there that don't like singing pop music. Look at Garbo and the guys, they aren't exactly cookie cutter and you're friends with them. What's the big deal about Devin?"

"She's in rehab," he mumbled.

Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"You have to stop saying that because I'm in here too."

"Yeah but I bet you're not in here for the same reasons."

"If you're trying to get me to tell you what she's in for you're not going to succeed. It's none of your buisness."

"All right."

"Do you promise to stop being an ass?"

"Yes I promise."

"Are you going to apologize to her?"

"Yes I am."

"Ok. Knowing Nate he's going to get into some deep conversation with Devin so I guess we should just start a movie."

Shane nodded and they slipped a movie into the DVD player.

* * *

Nate found Devin sitting outside where Mitchie said they usually did.

The sun was already setting and only a few people were lingering outside.

He walked up the small hill and sat down next to her, silence taking over for a few minutes before she said something.

"Can I help you popstar?" she asked, picking at a few blades of grass.

"I'm sorry for what my brother said back there."

"You don't have to apologize for him. I know Mitchie and I have only been friends for a short while but I really care about her and I would never do anything to hurt her." she turned to look at Nate and he nearly stopped breathing; she was so pretty. "I know you guys are protective of her but I am too. She's like a younger sister and she's so… so vulnerable. Thinking about it now I guess I can't blame Shane for saying those things. I'm sure seeing Mitchie with someone like me scares him. I've made mistakes in my life but I'm learning how to be different. I don't want to scare you guys, I want to be your friend, like Mitchie is."

"You don't scare me Devin, maybe Shane, but not me. I understand you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I didn't grow up with movie stars as parents but I can imagine the pressure that's put on you. You're different though, in a good way. People probably say you're ungrateful but you're not. You were being you but they didn't accept you for who you were. You turned to things that didn't need any explanation or expectations. The only problem was that you were hurting yourself and deep down inside you knew what you were doing was wrong. You couldn't stop though and eventually you slipped up and now you're here." Nate placed his hand on top of hers. "It's not worth it to hurt yourself Devin."

"For a sixteen year old you're pretty wise Nate. People don't like me though. Before Mitchie I never had any real friends. You never know who likes you for you or for the things you have. Mitchie's always talking about you guys and Caitlyn and how close you all are and I can't help but feel envious. You guys are here visiting her and I haven't had any friends come here. When her parents come they're so sweet. Mine have only been here once and it was for five minutes. It would mean so much if somebody came here to see me but nobody does. I guess I have nobody to blame but myself. Maybe if I was more like Mitchie I'd have friends like she does if I were diff…"

"You're perfect the way you are," Nate interrupted. "You shouldn't try to be somebody you're not and if people don't like you for who you are then screw them."

Devin chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm getting moral advice from a Gray brother."

"You don't take me seriously do you?" he asked, his face growing sad.

"No no, Nate I do. I think you're great and thank you."

"For?"

"For listening."

"Anytime. Mitchie says you're an amazing person and if she thinks so then I do too."

"Are we skipping the getting to know each other process then?"

"Do you want to?"

She turned to him and cocked her head to the side before shaking it.

"No. I like you and I'd like to get to know you properly." She lied back on her elbows. "Only if you want to of course."

"Yes! I mean, yeah, I'd like that."

Devin could help but smile at the kid.

"You're really cute Nate," she said without thinking.

She didn't care though; she was used to being blunt.

"And you're really pretty."

"Hm… no. Pretty is something I'm definitely not."

"What? You're gorgeous."

She shook her head.

"I can't think of myself as pretty."

"Why not?"

"The things I've done… they make me ugly."

"You're don't with that though, right?"

"I hope so."

"I don't mean to pry but wh…"

"Not yet Nate, I'm not ready."

Nate nodded, dropping the subject immediately.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you though and I'm being completely serious when I say that," he said, once again putting his hand on top of hers. Without noticing their fingers interlaced and they held each others gazes for a few seconds before letting go.

"I hope your brother doesn't mind me getting to know you," she said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm sure Mitchie gave him an earful and he's probably going to apologize to you once we go back to your room. And besides, I don't care what he thinks," he said, ending with a wink.

"We should probably head back inside then. Visiting hours are almost up."

Nate nodded and stood up, pulling Devin up afterwards.

When they got to the room they found Mitchie and Shane on Mitchie's bed, watching a movie.

Shane almost immediately jumped up when he noticed Devin.

"Devin I need to talk to you," he said. He got up and pulled her out of the room and down the hall. He didn't start talking immediately though.

"Did you bring me out here to stare at me or talk to me?" Devin finally asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I have said today and the way I have been acting. You need to understand that Mitchie is one of my best friends and I just want to make sure she's safe. Her being in here is really affecting me. I care about her a lot and I don't want to see her hurting."

"Shane I care about her too and just like I told Nate I'm going to tell you. I would never do anything to hurt her. That won't mean anything though unless you believe it and I'm telling you that you should."

Shane nodded.

"I see the way she is with you and to be honest I was kind of jealous."

"I'm not trying to steal your friend Shane, I promise."

"I know and if she trusts you the way she does then I should too and I don't think I can apologize enough for my behavior."

"Don't worry about it. I want us to be friends though. You're a bit of an asshole but I respect anyone that protects a friend like you do with Mitchie."

Shane chuckled.

"I want to be friends too."

"All right."

They stood there awkwardly.

"Do we hug or something now?" Devin asked.

"It wouldn't kill anyone."

The two shrugged before embracing.

"I'm guessing everything is good between you guys," Mitchie said with Nate at her side.

Shane and Devin pulled away from each other and nodded.

"Yeah, we're good," Shane said, shooting Devin a smile.

"Well you guys better get out of here. I think visiting hours are the only thing they are picky about here and they can get bitchy," Devin informed.

"Ok well we'll be back tomorrow then," Nate said.

"Tomorrow?" Shane and Mitchie asked at the same time.

"Well I want to come and see Devin." Shane and Mitchie raised their eyebrows. "And Mitchie of course."

"Right. Well I guess I'll be here too then," Shane said.

"Ok." Mitchie hugged the two boys before walking into the room.

"See you tomorrow Devin," Shane said, giving her a quick hug. "Nate I'll be in the car."

"Yeah man." Nate turned to Devin.

"I wasn't expecting you to come tomorrow," she said.

"Well I want to get to know you as soon as possible that way we can…"

Devin perched up to see what he was going to say but he never finished the sentence.

"Well I have no problem with that."

She pulled him into a hug and held him tightly.

"Thanks again for listening Nate."

"I'll be here tomorrow to do the same."

"Well maybe tomorrow I can listen to you."

He smiled.

"Maybe."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling back.

"Bye Devin."

"Bye."

She waited for him walk around the corner before going back to her room.

"Ok what is up with you and Nate?" Mitchie asked the second she walked into the room.

"Nothing," Devin said nonchalantly.

"Oh you are not getting by that easily. You guys are into each other!"

"Come on Mitchie, we just met. We had a good conversation, that's all."

Mitchie laid on her side so she could face Devin's side of the room.

"He's really nice though and really cute, but he's sixteen."

"You mean you wouldn't date somebody that much younger than you?"

Devin thought about her answer then shook her head.

"I wouldn't. It's just too much of a gap." Devin grabbed some clothes. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok."

Once Devin was in the bathroom Mitchie flipped onto her back and sighed.

The truth was that she was starting to like Devin as something more than a friend. Never had anybody been so understanding of Mitchie. Devin cared so much about her despite the things Mitchie did. She was so different from the kind of people that Mitchie was used to being around. She was amazing and Mitchie really couldn't help what she was feeling.

It hurt her though to hear Devin say she wouldn't date somebody so much younger than her.

She wasn't going to lose hope though, she still had a chance.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me why you are so eager to go see Devin tomorrow?" Shane asked Nate as they got to their house.

"She's a really cool girl and…"

"And you like her."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

Nate shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with liking her Nate. She's older than you, she's different and intriguing and she's beautiful."

"But I just met her. Isn't it weird that I'm feeling this way about her?"

"Course not. A lot of times you fall for someone the moment you meet them. I bet the second you saw her today you started liking her."

"I think I did. I'm so much younger than her though."

"Don't let that stop you man."

Nate nodded before getting off the car.

"You're not going to hit on her now are you?" Nate asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"You tend to hit on girls I like Shane."

"I promise I won't hit on her… well I'll try my best."

"God you're an ass."

Nate started up the steps.

"Nate I was kidding. Come on man." Nate walked into the house and shut the door. "Nate! Man he's sensitive." He walked into the house and stumbled into Jason.

"Where were you?"

"Prosperity."

"What's that?"

"Just get mom and dad, we need to talk to them about Mitchie."

Jason nodded and they all gathered in the living room, Shane and Nate telling the rest of the family about Mitchie's situation.

"I guess we'll all go see her soon then," Denise said.

"She'd like that."

Denise smiled at her sons and said goodnight before walking upstairs with Paul and Frankie.

"So anything interesting there?" Jason asked.

"Mitchie's roommate," Shane said. "Nate likes her."

"You do?" Jason asked.

"She's pretty hot man," Shane said.

"Shane!" Nate said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but would you rather me say she's ugly?"

"What's she like?"

"She's awesome man. She looks like she can kick your ass and she probably can but she's so nice," Nate said.

"Dude she's a Graziano," Shane intervened.

"As in the actors?"

"Yeah, they're her parents."

Jason pulled his laptop onto his lap and searched for Devin.

"She is hot. When can I meet her?"

Nate stood up in a huff.

"You guys are such dicks!" he yelled before running upstairs.

"Wow, he really does like her."

"They were talking for a while outside. I guess they got to know each other."

"Well I'm going to go with you guys tomorrow. I want to see Mitchie and I have to see Nate and Devin in action. She looks older than him though," Jason said, eyeing the picture of Devin on his computer.

"She's my age."

"Well if she does like Nate then go him."

The two brothers got up and started upstairs.

"Goodnight man."

"Night."

* * *

Nate laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling.

He couldn't wait to go back to Prosperity.

* * *

**Please please please tell me what you think. I know it's been a while since I have written on this site but I'm back now and I want my old readers back, I missed you :).**


	3. Water Runs Red

**Wednesday**

**Mitchie: Week 3**

**Devin: Week 4**

**Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Devin woke up bright and early. She didn't want to wake Mitchie so she quietly grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Another week had gone by and Nate and Shane were there almost every day. Devin's relationship with both boys grew friendlier, with Nate a little different though. She spent more time with him and they spoke about things she never talked to anyone about, including Mitchie. Devin continued telling herself nothing could ever happen between them but she was finding him harder and harder to resist with each day that passed.

With Mitchie things had changed only in the sense that Mitchie wanted to be with Devin all the time. Devin could never say no to her because Mitchie was too fragile and knew that would hurt her. So Mitchie tagged along everywhere Devin went except when Shane was there. He knew there was something forming between Devin and Nate so he pulled Mitchie away from them whenever he got the chance. He didn't mind though because he himself was falling for Mitchie.

"You're up early," somebody said as Devin shut her room door.

She turned around and smiling back at her was Nate.

"Nate what are you doing here? It's eight in the morning."

"I told you I was coming over."

"Yeah but I thought that was going to be in the afternoon or something."

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, his eyes growing sad.

"No, of course not." Shane walked up next to Nate. "Hey."

"Hey Devin."

"Mitchie is still sleeping so you guys are stuck with just me."

"I don't mind," Nate said with a shrug.

"Great, I was going to go to breakfast; you guys want to join me?"

"Sure."

She walked by them and they followed her to the dining room.

"What's good here?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, this is the first time I'm awake in time for breakfast."

The boys chuckled as they walked up to the ordering station and got their food.

"So did you sleep well last night?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I dreamed about you the entire night," she said before taking in some cereal.

Nate and Shane nearly choked at what she said.

"You did?" Nate asked with bright eyes.

"Yeah. Actually I've been dreaming about you a lot lately. Is it wrong that I admitted that?" she asked when she noticed Shane's mouth hanging open.

"Uh, no. No it's not at all."

"I'm pretty sure your fans scream that out to you all the time anyways and we're friends so I don't see any harm in telling you."

She smiled at him before continuing to eat.

* * *

Shane leaned in to Nate.

"Dude she just admitted to dreaming about you, your chances with her grow better every day!" he whispered.

Nate pushed him away with his elbow and turned to Devin.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"I don't have anything to do until I go to my meeting at one. They switched Mitchie to my group so we go together now."

"I remember her saying once you went to an extra meeting, is that today?" Shane asked.

Both Shane and Nate noticed Devin become uneasy and Shane was starting to regret asking. She shifted her weight on her seat and broke eye contact for a second.

"No, I only have that meeting Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Oh."

She nodded.

"We can watch movies in our room. It's always a nice way to pass time," she suggested.

"Yeah sounds good."

She half smiled and continued eating.

As they walked back up to the room they ran into Mitchie.

"There you are!" she said, throwing her arms around Devin.

"Morning."

"I was worried when I didn't see you in bed," Mitchie said, hugging Devin tightly.

"I was up early and ran into these guys as I walked out of the room so we were at breakfast."

Mitchie pulled back with a giant smile on her face.

"So what are we doing now?" she asked.

"Watch movies until our meeting."

"Did you guys hear? We're in the same group now."

"Yeah we did."

"Are you going to get something to eat or…?" Devin asked Mitchie.

"No, let's just go back to the room."

Devin nodded and they continued up to the room, deciding to watch 'The Departed'.

Devin jumped onto her bed so Mitchie started walking to her bed but Nate beat her to it.

"Nate I was kind of going to sit there," she said.

"Mitchie don't leave Shane alone, just sit with him," Devin said.

She turned to Nate and smiled.

Mitchie's face fell and she walked back to her bed.

She watched them closely as the movie played and after a while they were pressed against each other not even paying attention to the movie. Their faces were inches apart the entire time and they just talked, never stopping.

About halfway through the movie they got up.

"We're going to get some fresh air," Devin announced as she put her shoes back on.

"I'll come with you," Mitchie offered, jumping up quickly.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be back soon," Nate said, grabbing Devin's hand and walking out of the room with her.

Mitchie sat back on the bed with a frown.

"Mitchie, I think we need to talk," Shane said.

* * *

Nate and Devin walked out to the back terrace and took a seat in one of the swinging chairs, Devin's hand never leaving Nate's.

"Devin I really like you," Nate said, rubbing her hand gently with his thumb.

"Nate…"

"What? What is it?" he asked, worry pouring out of his voice.

"It's just I'm nineteen and you're…" Nate rolled his eyes, stopping Devin. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Yeah I did because it's completely ridiculous that you're letting that be in a factor in this. I would think you out of all people wouldn't care about that."

She sighed, looking over his head before setting her eyes on him.

"Nate what about your parents? Do you really think they'd ever let you date somebody like me?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Oh I don't know, tattoos on my body, wild stories all over the internet, rehab. Someone like you doesn't belong with a person like me. You're too good for me Nate."

Nate shook his head.

"I can't believe you just said that Devin."

"Nate if your parents find out why I'm here…"

"How can they if I don't even know?"

"I tried to kill myself Nate," she suddenly let out.

"What?"

She looked away as the tears formed in her eyes.

Nate gently turned her to face him.

"Why would you try to kill yourself?" he asked with pure softness.

"I wish I had a real excuse but I don't. I just felt like not being here was the best thing for me. I had been cutting for years and my parents never noticed. I know suicide is the most selfish thing anyone can do but I felt like I didn't have any other way." She wiped the tears falling and took a second to gain her composure. "Why would you want to be with someone like me?"

It broke Nate's heart to hear Devin talking like that.

"Devin I don't care about any of those things but I do know I'd never let you feel the way you did before coming here. You're so different and unique…"

"You're fascinated aren't you?"

"I am." He pulled her face to his and bumped their noses softly. "I'm completely head over heels for you and I…" Devin didn't give him the chance to finish. Her lips hit him hard but were so soft. Her hand rested on his thigh and his on her waist. It was something they had both wanted since they had met and finally they had it.

* * *

Mitchie turned to Shane and looked at him curiously.

"What do we have to talk about Shane?"

"Devin, mostly."

"What about her?"

"Mitchie you do know that Devin and Nate like each other right?"

"What? No they don't. Devin said there's too big of an age gap for anything to ever happen between them."

"She likes him and I know for a fact Nate likes her too. What I want to know is how you feel about her."

Mitchie laughed nervously.

"Why would you ask me how I feel about her?"

"The way you jump to be with her, you always hug her and you stare at her with these giant puppy eyes. Do you like her?"

"No Shane, that's ridiculous."

"Mitchie please tell me the truth because I do like you."

"You do?"

"I have for a while."

Mitchie was silent for a minute.

"Shane I'm in love with her," she said quietly.

"Mitchie but she doesn't feel the same way."

"How do you know?"

"I told you already, there's something going on between her and Nate."

She shook her head.

"She said she wouldn't and I know she loves me too."

"She loves you Mitchie but she's not in love with you."

Tears filled Mitchie's eyes.

"But I want to be with her Shane."

"You have to get over her."

"Why? So I could get with you? You're only saying these things so I turn my attention to you aren't you?"

"What? No Mitchie."

She stood up, shaking her head.

"Yeah you are." She scoffed. "I can't believe you!"

She dashed out of the room.

"Mitchie wait!"

Shane chased Mitchie all the way to the backyard where he found her stopped and staring at something ahead of her. He followed her gaze and his eyes landed on Nate and Devin making out. Their mouths were moving in perfect synchronization and their hands rested on each other's bodies.

Shane put his hand on Mitchie's shoulder and turned her to face him.

"I told you Mitchie," he said softly.

Mitchie turned to him, crying even more than she was before.

"It's not fair," she cried, wrapping her arms around him.

Shane hugged her warmly and rubbed her back but Mitchie's sobs just seemed to grow stronger.

* * *

Devin and Nate had lost touch with reality until Devin heard the crying.

She pulled back from Nate.

"What? What is it?" he asked, his lips nearly bruised.

"That sounds like Mitchie."

Devin turned to see Shane hugging a fully sobbing Mitchie.

She quickly got up and ran over.

"Mitchie what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked, trying to look at her face.

"Get away from me!" Mitchie snapped.

Devin took a step back, a look of utter shock on her face.

"What happened Shane?" she asked.

"Stop talking to my friend!" Mitchie yelled. "And don't ever kiss Nate again. They're my friends, stay away from them!"

"But Mitchie…"

"Go away!" she yelled.

Devin slowly nodded.

"Ok, I'll go."

She started inside but noticed Nate was following her.

"Don't follow me Nate, not this time."

"But Devin I want to be with you."

"It can't happen."

She turned and continued inside.

Nate angrily stomped to Mitchie and spun her around so she faced him.

"What the fuck was that about, huh? She was only worrying about you Mitchie; you didn't need to scream at her like that! I want to be Devin and she wants to be with me. Back off and mind your own buisness!"

Mitchie breathed in deeply.

"Stay away from her Nicholas, she doesn't want you."

"You're crazy you know that? You're not making any sense with anything you're saying. Why the hell don't you want us together?"

Mitchie didn't want to tell Nate and wasn't so she stayed quiet.

"Exactly, you have no reason. Don't interfere with something that's none of your buisness. I really like Devin and I'm not going to let you ruin that for me."

"Nate if you knew why she was here you wou-"

"I do know Mitchie. She told me."

"No she didn't, she wouldn't tell anyone but me."

"Well she did. Just leave us alone," he said before walking inside.

Mitchie turned to Shane and once again started crying.

"Shane I can't take this!"

"Mitchie you're going to have to come clean about everything and tell them what's going on."

"I can't."

"If you want things to go back to normal you'll have to."

* * *

Nate ran up the stairs and down the hall to Devin's room.

"Devin?" he asked when he walked in. He heard the shower running and slowly walked over, pushing the door open. "Devin?"

"_I'm here Nate_," he heard from inside the shower. He walked to the door and pulled it open.

"I didn't want to do it," she said almost in a trance.

That's when he looked down at the water and noticed it was running red.


	4. Make Him or Break Him

Nate's mind seemed to shut off when he noticed the water. His legs were frozen and his lips wouldn't move.

"De... help! Someone help! Help! Please help!" he yelled.

A group of nurses ran in and quickly pulled Devin out of the shower.

"How long has she been here?" one nurse asked Nate.

"Less than five minutes."

Everything was moving fast and before Nate knew it they were wheeling Devin out of the room and wrapping up her wrists.

He sat back on Mitchie's bed, completely traumatized.

"Nate what happened?!" Shane asked, running into the room with Mitchie. "We just saw Devin with like ten doctors!"

"This is your fault Mitchie!" Nate yelled. "You yelled at her and now she's bleeding to death and it's your fault!"

Mitchie was crying uncontrollably and Nate was on his way there. He didn't want to be around her though so he walked over to Devin's desk and sat down.

Shane tried to calm them down but he was failing miserably.

He pulled his phone out and called Jason.

* * *

Jason was lounging in the living room when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Jason you need to get over here right now_," Shane yelled into the phone.

"What? Why what happened?"

"_I don't have any time to explain. Just get over here_!"

Jason hung up and rushed to Prosperity.

When he walked into Mitchie's room the site surprised him.

Shane had his arms around Mitchie who was screaming and crying while a nurse tried to calm her down. Nate was sitting at the desk with his head in his hands and was clearly crying too.

"Nate..." he rushed over to his little brother and wrapped his arms around him. "Nate what happened?" he asked, but Nate didn't answer.

"Shane?"

"It was Devin. She cut herself again and Nate found her."

"Jason I love her, I love her so much," Nate said.

Jason was so confused but he wasn't going to dwell on finding out what happened; instead he was going to be there for his little brothers and Mitchie.

It was a short while before Devin's parents got there, all the kids pausing for a moment of star struck happiness.

"What happened?" Mathew, Devin's father, asked.

He looked from Shane, to Nate then Jason.

"Connect 3?" he asked.

"Sir let's talk outside," Jane said. She pulled Mathew and Daniella out of the room and told them what happened as well as Devin's condition.

"Thank you Jane," Mathew said before turning to the kids in the room. "She's going to be fine. She'll be on suicide watch for twenty-four hours and then be released back to her room. An extra week will also be added to her stay here."

"Can we see her?" Nate asked.

"Unfortunately she's not allowed to have any outside contact except for immediate family while on suicide watch, I'm sorry son."

Nate looked down, new tears falling.

Mathew motioned for Jason to come over.

"Hi sir, I'm Jason."

"Nice to meet you Jason. Do you mind telling me exactly what's going on here?"

"Yes, well Mitchie is Devin's roommate and our best friend. Nate and Devin sort of started liking each other since they first met and I guess you can say today they sort of became an... well they..."

"They got together?" Mathew asked.

"Yeah."

"Which one is Nate?"

Jason sent a nod towards Nate who was still crying.

"But you see they got into an argument with Mitchie and apparently Mitchie said some things to Devin that upset her so Devin came back to the room alone. Nate came in a few minutes later looking for her and found Devin in the shower already bleeding."

"So this is your fault then!" Daniella yelled at Mitchie. "It's your fault my daughter did this to herself!"

"I didn't mean to do this. I love Devin and I never wanted to see her hurt," Mitchie cried.

"You still yelled at her!" Nate yelled. "You were a complete bitch to her and all the blood she has lost is on your hands."

Nate's words only made Mitchie cry even more.

"Please, all I want to do is see that she is ok. Please let me see her," he pleaded to Mathew.

Mathew walked over to Nate and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on son, I'll take you in."

The two walked out of the room and went downstairs where they had a small emergency care wing.

Devin was sleeping peacefully, probably medicated, when they walked into the room.

Nate sat down next to her and looked down at her wrists which were all taped up. He let out a soft sob and grabbed her hand.

"You really care about her don't you?" Mathew asked Nate after watching him for a few minutes.

"I do sir. She's really something special and I love her."

"You know you two are very different."

"That doesn't matter to me."

"You're young Nate. You're parents will not like this. Devin is my daughter but she has a bad reputation." Mathew ran his hand across Devin's forehead in a very loving manner. "So much of it isn't true though. The media attacked my daughter and never stopped. I know I didn't always stand behind her and wasn't always there for her but now I refuse to ever leave her standing alone."

"Then why haven't you come to see her since she's been here?" Nate asked with subtle anger.

"We did it for her. Everyone knows she's in rehab but don't know which one. We didn't want to risk anyone finding out she was here."

"Sir you can't just not come and see her. Forget the risk or what other people think. She needs you guys now more than ever. She needs you to be here."

Mathew put his hand on Nate's shoulder.

"I'm glad my daughter has you."

Nate smiled up at him then looked back down to Devin. They spent a few more minutes with her then went back to the room where Mitchie had calmed down. Surprisingly enough, Daniella was at Mitchie's side comforting her.

"What happened?" Nate asked Shane.

"Daniella felt bad for Mitchie."

"But she was so angry."

"You can't hold a grudge at times like these Nate or on one of your best friends."

"I can't forgive her Shane. The things she said to Devin were terrible and she didn't even have a reason."

"What if she did?"

"Well then why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe she's not ready."

Nate sighed.

"How was Devin?" Jason asked, joining the two brothers.

"Her wrists were all wrapped up. I talked to Mathew while I was in there. He's pretty cool."

"I know this is kind of a rough time but I think its freaking awesome that we are in the same room as Mathew and Daniella Graziano and that we are actually talking to them," Shane said.

"Dude, I can't believe you just said that," Jason said before smacking him.

"Sorry."

"I think we should go home. There's nothing we can do here and it looks like Daniella has a handle on Mitchie."

"Jason..." Nate started to whine.

"Nate I promise we'll be back tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Afternoon?"

"Devin won't be out until then and I'm sure Mitchie will be in some sort of meeting. She's a little traumatized. They're probably going to have someone watching her all night too."

"Yeah Nate, we'll be back tomorrow," Shane said. He put his arm around Nate and pulled him into him. "Don't worry; she's in good hands here."

Nate nodded and after saying their goodbyes they left.

* * *

"Mitchie do you want me to call your parents?" Daniella asked.

"No, I don't want to worry them. Thank you so much for being here though. I really didn't mean for this to happen. I love Devin so much. She's been so helpful and caring. Your daughter is really amazing."

Daniella smiled and hugged the young girl.

"I can tell you are too Mitchie."

"You know she tells me about you guys all the time and how she wishes you would come see her."

"We plan on doing that," Mathew said with a smile. "Hey Mitchie would you like to go to dinner with us?"

"Am I allowed to do that?"

"Well we would have to ask Jane and probably call your parents but I think it would be nice and a good chance to get to know you better."

"Ok."

They got clearance from Jane and Mitchie's parents and took her out. Not only did they do it to get to know Mitchie better but they also feared leaving Mitchie alone and the chance that she'd hurt herself.

Throughout dinner Daniella and Mathew noticed that Mitchie was extremely sweet and they were really glad that Devin had found a friend in her.

Mitchie of course was ecstatic to be at dinner with Mathew and Daniella. They were her idols and being with them and having them actually care about her was a dream come true.

"So what can you tell us about Nate?" Mathew asked.

"Nate?" Mitchie asked wearily.

It wasn't a subject Mitchie really wanted to talk about and had actually hoped it wouldn't come up. Nate was the one with Devin and Mitchie wanted her. Right now all the power was in her hands though; she could either make him or break him.

"Nate is a great guy. He's sensitive but so strong. They actually call him the boss of the group because he's always taking charge and he's really responsible. He's a little more serious than his brothers but really amazing. He's actually dated a couple of my friends and I think he'd..." she paused. "I think he'd be good for Devin."

Mathew and Daniella smiled.

"You know Devin has never had a steady boyfriend so this will be good. Nate really does look like a good kid and the way he was with Devin... I'm really happy. We personally are ok with it but I'm not sure how his parents will feel about them dating," Mathew said.

"Paul and Denise are very understanding. I'm sure if Nate tells them about Devin and how he feels they'll give her a chance. They aren't ones to judge."

"But they're so different. I don't know much about the Connect 3 but I know they're clean cut, believe in God and are good role models. Devin is a little more hardcore. She doesn't watch Disney, her belief system is nonexistent and nobody sees her as a good role model even though she's such an amazing person. Nobody gives her a chance; they just assume she's bad."

"Well I know for sure she isn't and so do the boys. If we can see that then Denise and Paul will too."

"Maybe we should meet them. I mean if Nate is going to be important in Devin's life we should all go out and get to know each other properly."

"They'd like that very much."

"Also judging by your relationship with Devin we'd say you're important too and we'd love to meet your parents as well."

Mitchie smiled and continued eating.

* * *

When the Nate, Shane and Jason got home Denise and Paul called them into the living room.

"How was it today?"

"Nate has a girlfriend," Shane announced.

"What? Who?"

"Devin Graziano."

"Devin? Is that a boy?"

"No, she's actually Mitchie's roommate at Prosperity and the daughter of Mathew and Daniella Graziano."

"The actors?"

"Yep."

"How old is she and why exactly is she a patient at Prosperity?"

"She's nineteen and I'm not in the position to tell you why she's there."

"Nineteen? I don't think so Nate. Besides, isn't she some sort of bad girl?"

"Mom you can't believe everything you read. Ask Shane and Jason, she's a great girl and I'm in love with her."

"Nate she's three years older than you."

"So? That doesn't matter to me or her. We really like each other mom and I'm happy."

"We want to meet her."

"Ok you can. We're going to see her tomorrow. Come with us."

"All right we will, that way we can see Mitchie too."

"Thanks mom, thanks dad," Nate said with a smile before going upstairs.

Shane and Jason started after him.

"Hold it," Denise said firmly.

The two boys turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"What can you tell me about Devin?"

"Well she's pretty awesome," Shane said.

"Jason?"

"She's a good girl mom. You can't judge her by her tattoos or what they say about her. She's smart and sweet and so caring. You should see how she is with Mitchie, it's like she's her big sister. You can trust her and if Nate likes her then you should know that she's a good person."

"He likes her a lot?"

"He's in love with her."

Denise sighed.

"Do you know why she's in there?"

"No but there was an accident today."

"What exactly happened?"

"Well Mitchie kind of yelled at Devin getting her really upset and she cut herself."

"Oh my god is she all right?"

"Yeah but she's on suicide watch. Things were pretty crazy for a while though. Mitchie and Nate were hysterical but eventually things got better, especially after Devin's parents came."

"You met them?"

"Yeah, they're really nice too. Listen mom it's been a long day so if you don't mind..."

"Yeah that's fine. Goodnight boys, love you."

"Love you too mom."

As they walked upstairs they saw Nate's room door close.

"I'm gonna talk to him, night man," Jason said to Shane before walking into Nate's room. "Hey Nate can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're all right."

"I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I mean I saw Devin and I know she's going to be ok."

"What about Mitchie?"

"What about her?" Nate scoffed.

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"Jason I need time. Right now all I'm worrying about is Devin."

Jason nodded and walked over to his brothers, kissing his curly head.

"Night Nate."

"Goodnight."

He walked out of the room and went to his own, the Gray house turning in for the night.

* * *

"Thank you so much for dinner," Mitchie said to Daniella and Mathew when they got back to Prosperity.

"Anytime. We'll be back tomorrow to check on Devin so we will see you then."

"All right, bye guys."

"Goodnight Mitchie."

They waited for her to get inside before leaving.

* * *

Mitchie knew Devin wasn't allowed to have visitors but she had to see her so she quietly snuck into the emergency care wing and into Devin's room.

Once inside she sat down next to Devin and grabbed her hand.

"Devin I'm so sorry for the things I said to you. I really care about you and the last thing I ever wanted was for you to get hurt or hurt yourself. I know you and Nate like each other and I want to be happy for you but I can't because I love you Devin. Actually I'm in love with you." She stood up and kissed Devin's forehead. "And I'm going to fight for you," she whispered in her ear.

She turned and left the room, Devin's eyes opening the second the door closed.

She heard everything.


	5. Things Get Messy

Devin spent the entire night thinking of what Mitchie had said.

She liked her and she said she was going to fight for her.

What was she supposed to do now?

Mitchie was fragile but Devin was in love with Nate.

She sat up and looked down at her wrists. She had done it because Mitchie yelled at her. That had to mean something. What Mitchie thought mattered so much that it drove Devin to her herself.

The room door opened and in walked a doctor with Daniella and Mathew.

"Mom, dad?"

Daniella ran to Devin and hugged her.

"We're so happy to see you awake."

"What are you guys doing here? You guys never come to see me."

"That's all going to change now," Mathew said. "We realized we need to be here and support you now more than ever and we promise whenever you need us we'll be here."

"Thanks dad, its means a lot to hear that."

"You can't do this anymore though."

"I promise, no more relapses."

Mathew kissed the top of her head and sat down on the bed with her.

"So we met Nate."

"And?"

"And we like him very much. He cares a lot about you and we're glad he's in your life."

"Thanks. Is he here?"

"Not yet. They're moving you back to your room though where you'll have two days of bed rest."

"Fun," she said sarcastically.

She was walked to her room and after a quick shower was back in bed.

"Comfortable?" Daniella asked.

"Yeah, thanks mom."

Daniella smiled and stepped aside, Devin noticing Mitchie in the doorway.

"Hey Mitchie."

Mitchie ran to the bed and jumped onto Devin.

"I'm so happy to see you," Mitchie said.

"You too."

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you."

"It's ok Mitchie."

"No it's not and I swear I'll never do anything like that again."

Devin smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

"Devin?"

They turned to the door and Nate was smiling widely.

"We need to talk later," Devin said to Mitchie before motioning for Nate t0 come over.

"Oh my god," Nate said as he took her into his arms.

"Nate," she whispered.

Nate was quick to take his shoes off and get in bed with Devin.

"I'm going to be here all day with you," he said.

"Just what I need."

She wrapped her arms around his body and rested her head on his chest.

"Well I think those two need some time alone," Mathew said, walking out with Daniella, Jane, Mitchie , Shane and Jason.

"We're going to go but we'll be back tomorrow," Daniella said.

They said farewell to the kids and left.

"You guys want to play space hockey?" Mitchie asked.

"Dude!"

* * *

Nate's hands traveled down Devin's body as their tongues moved in synchronization. She pulled at his hair and moved her body closer to his. Her hand moved below his waistline and she softly massaged his length before unbuttoning his pants and grabbing the flesh.

He gasped quietly and looked down at her.

"It's ok Nate."

He kissed her again as her hand started pumping his shaft. Nate moaned into the kiss and it wasn't long before his seed spilled all over her hand. His body shook for a few seconds then came to rest.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

"I'll be right back."

Devin cleaned up the bed then lay back down.

"You're incredible Devin."

"That's a first but Nate… I have to talk to you about Mitchie."

"What about her?"

"Last night she snuck into my room and well, she said some things."

"What did she say?"

"She said she's in love with me and she's going to fight for me."

Nate's eyes widened. This couldn't be, Mitchie could not do this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Nate I love Mitchie but not like that. I just don't want to hurt her feelings. She's so fragile and I'm scared if I reject her that she'll hurt herself."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to talk to her later and see how we can work this out because I want to be with you. I want to be with you more than I have ever wanted anything else before.

* * *

"How's Devin?" Shane asked Mitchie as he smashed the puck into Jason's goal hole.

"She seems fine. I was only with her for a second before Nate took over."

Jason noticed the disdain in Mitchie's voice as she spoke and commented about it.

"Why so angry about that Mitchie?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You seem pissed that Nate and Devin are together."

"I'm not and they're not together."

"If you would see the text I just got you'd think differently."

"What text?" Shane asked.

Jason slid his phone across the table and Shane picked it up.

"Oh shit!"

"Let me see."

Mitchie snatched the phone from Shane's hands and read the text.

"_We just took it to the next level and things got messy in a really good way :)."_

"I think they're together," Jason said.

Mitchie's eyes watered and she ran out of the room.

"Whoa, what's up with her?"

"Dude you don't want to know," Shane said before leaving the room.

* * *

Mitchie ran to her room and quietly opened the door, peaking inside.

Nate and Devin were pressed up against each other, connected at the mouth.

The site made her angry and sad.

She closed the door and turned around, only running into Shane.

"They really are together," she cried.

"Come on Mitchie, we need to talk."

He pulled her down the hall and they sat in the music room.

"Mitchie I told you you need to get over this."

"Shane I can't just stop and get over her. I like her too much."

Shane sighed.

What could he tell her?

"Nate is one of your best friends Mitchie and I'm pretty sure he's in love with Devin. Don't you want him to be happy? Don't you want them both to be happy?"

"But why can't they be happy apart?"

"That's just not the way things worked out. You need to respect their relationship Mitchie."

"I met her first."

He let out a frustrated groan.

"Mitchie get over it. You're not going to get with Devin and you need to realize that before you get in any deeper than you already are. You understand?"

She slowly nodded.

"All right let's go back to the game room."

They walked together to the game room, Shane thinking he had gotten through to Mitchie.

Oh how wrong was he.


End file.
